I Me My Strawberry Eggs AGAIN
by BlueSuperCat
Summary: This really good story is a continuation of the end of the original series. Please Read and Review! chapter 3 is now up! :)
1. The Shocking Revelation

I Me My Strawberry Eggs AGAIN!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any further developments of this anime. I don't wish to make a profit from this story, however I like to think I have made a personal gain from writing this story. Please read and enjoy! (  
  
Summary: This story is a continuation of the end of the original series. It depicts Hibiki Amawa's life after leaving the high school and his journey home and what he did afterwards and finally his ultimate return as promised by the original series.  
  
Chapter 1: The Shocking Revelation  
  
"Amawa-sensei is a man," exclaimed the jubilant vice principle in a blooming voice.  
  
For just one second there was an eerie silence as parents, teachers and students attempted to grasp the strange notion.  
  
Fuko Kuzuha's face, all of a sudden turn red, as she came to the shocking realisation that Amawa-sensei was a man. The thought of betrayal then denial crossed her mind. Images of happy, sad and painful moments flashed before her mind, especially the moments when she felt her heart pound like it was going to explode. Still in denial, she silently said to herself, "Amawa-sensei is a man, that can't be!!"  
  
The atmosphere has turned thick and almost reaching breaking point, then all of a sudden as if the dam broke, everyone started to laugh.  
  
Amawa-sensei now looking as red as a tomato continued to stare at the ground. "How can that be vice principle, Amawa-sensei has a female voice," screamed out by a random person in the now clearly divided crowd. "That is because of this device," with a sudden movement the vice principle snatched the choker that her neck and held it high in the air with a large grin on her face.  
  
Amawa-sensei gasped and continued to stare at the ground, her eyes now covered by her long hair.  
  
The crowd started to murmur among themselves, voices rose louder and louder. Amawa-sensei sensing now it was her time to leave, gave a self- dignified bow, almost to say it has being an honour to be a teacher, to the whole school and started to walk towards the door.  
  
Suddenly all conversation stopped as she walked her green mile. The only noise that can be heard is her footsteps on the cold wooden floor. All eyes were focused on her and the tension in the room was unbearable. With a loud clunk noise that ratcheted throughout the whole hall, the air was normal again.  
  
With a self-satisfied grin the vice principle interrupted and proclaimed, "So does everyone agree on making this school an all girl high?"  
  
Everyone all at once started to shout. "We'll be better off without you guys," shouted Seiko Kasuganomichi. Unable to hold back his temper, Akira Fukae, shouted in return,"we don't even wanna see the faces of girls like you!"  
  
The entire hall was in chaos, until Kuzuha stood up. All eyes are focused on her and with puzzled expressions. 'What's wrong?" exclaimed Seiko softly.  
  
Suddenly Kuzuha ran and then fell, with outreached hands, whispered, " at that time, in that moment, that was not a lie." With determined look, Kuzuha got up and boldly walked towards the stage.  
  
The crowd was silent now and all eyes followed her. "W-What are you doing!" exclaimed the vice principle as she took the microphone off her hands.  
  
The flicking and noise of the fluorescent light can now be heard and seen. Kuzuha now looking sad and almost in tears, started to talk. "Hibiki-sensei..." "Hibiki-sensei helped me run my first ever 50 metres without tripping."  
  
"Hibiki-sensei worried about us." Voice now rising, "Hibiki-sensei cleaned together with the boys" "Hibiki-sensei spent parent-visiting day with me" "Hibiki-sensei tried hard!" She lifted her head high and her eyes seemed to shine as she spoke. "Hibiki-sensei protected us!" "Hibiki-sensei fought for us!"  
  
"Stop this Kuzuha!" shouted the vice principle as she tried to steal the mike off Kuzuha. With a large determination she fended her off and now screaming,"Hibiki-sensei believed in us! Sensei isn't fake! Hibiki-sensei isn't a liar!" Now with a more resigned voice Kuzuha uttered, "It really seems...I love sensei."  
  
Silence echoed throughout the whole room, then with a loud slap! Noise, Kuzuha fell towards the ground, the vice-principle has struck Kuzuha.  
  
Suddenly all hell broke lose, the entire class of Hibiki-sensei now ran towards the stage, Fukae dealt a swift knockdown blow to the vice- principle's face and she flew 10 metres. "Are you alright?" said Fukae in a concerned voice to Kuzuha. "I'm fine," replied Kuzuha.  
  
Kuzuha grabbed the mike again and cried "sensei we're are sorry!" Seiko in tears grabbed the mike and cried,"we were forgetting about the time we've spent with you! You've taught us what is right and wrong." Unable to resist any further Akira snatched the mike and screamed at the top of his voice "HIBIKI-SENSEI COME BACK!! COME BACK!!"  
  
The whole hall erupted into chaos again can be heard miles away, where Hibiki can be seen leaving the town with a sack.  
  
He froze, a great rush of emotions surged inside him, and drops of tears fell on the ground. Suddenly he turned around, eyes all teary.  
  
Back at the hall, the entire school was having a punch up with the security guards and bodies flew everywhere.  
  
"Why are we fight, it doesn't solve anything!" Cried a voice that sounded like Hibiki-sensei's. Everyone froze in mid act.  
  
"Everyone, thank you very much for calling me teacher one last time, I sincerely appreciate it."  
  
Hibiki sensei continued, "I sorry everyone for deceiving you, it wasn't my true intention. My true intention was to teach and I was very happy that I have taught every one of you to the very best of my abilities. I wanted all of you to grow healthy like the Sakura tree in front of the school. I truly loved you all. Himejima, Aoki, Fukae, Iwaya, Oumono, Fukishima, Deyashiki, Ashiya, Nishinada, Noda, Yodagawa, Ooishi, Naruo, Shinzaike, Umeda and Kuzuha. Thank you all for calling me teacher one last time."  
  
All of sensei's students now have appeared on top of their school building and watched in total silence, unable to hold back their tears for the loss of Hibiki-sensei they all started to cry.  
  
Sensei continued, " For now, I think it is best for me to leave. Teachers and students, men and women, we are all human, but there still remain many thoughts about the differences. If you allow yourself to be confined in your own world, you won't be able to let yourself go. I have decided I will definitely return one day. Next time I'll be my real self. Everyone...thank you for allowing me to be your teacher.  
  
With that speech, sensei took off him voice changer device and started to leave, he smiled at all his students in his usual kind way and gracefully bowed one final time then slowly turned around and headed towards the station.  
  
"Sensei...please don't leave! We don't want a all girls high school...SENSEI!!"  
  
Shouted Kuzuha, however Amawa did not turn around and soon he was out of sight. Kuzuha unable to hold back her emotions any further, broke down and cried even further, birds flew away and a rush of tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Unable to maintain her strength any longer, her legs gave way and she kneeled on the ground, her hands still covering her eyes, she silent recalled her mother's words,  
  
"If you keep crying, you will keep others from smiling too...always keep a smiling face...mother like best to see you smile...so please smile now."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
said Akira in a soothing tone.  
  
"My mother always told me to smile when I am sad and down, so I will achieve that to the best of my abilities. I won't let her down!"  
  
With that last comment, Kuzuha stood up and smiled, her hair blew in the wind and the sun shone on her face and glittered off the remnant of her tears.  
  
"She is gone now, but she will be definitely back, until that day we will struggle to see every male and female student get fair treatment from anyone."  
  
Shouted Akira with a renewed determination. Everyone shouted," Hooray!" and their gaze feel on the swaying Sakura tree in the yard, strong and healthy. 


	2. Hope and A New Beginning

I Me My! Strawberry Eggs (Chapter 2)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any further developments of this anime. I don't wish to make a profit from this story, however I like to think I have made a personal gain from writing this story. Please read and enjoy! (  
  
N.B.: Baka is a Japanese word and translates into stupid in English.  
  
Chapter 2: Hope and A New Beginning  
  
"Please come back!"  
  
The once loud voice was very soft now, Amawa proceeded to turn a left and then a right, in front of him was the train station.  
  
He sighed; still obviously wishing that he could at least see Kuzuha again, bought a one-way return ticket to where his parents lived, which is Tokyo.  
  
He planned to stay in Tokyo until he finds another suitable job to do, hopefully along the lines of teaching as well.  
  
He waited for the train to stop then he stepped on board, he looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He blushed and lowered his head and found a nearby Empty seat. The train started to move now and it is accelerating.  
  
"Kuzuha? Are you okay? You have being sitting like that staring into space for the past two hours already." Said Fujio in a concern tone, while chopping up some vegetables for tonight's dinner.  
  
"Ummm...Yeah..I am okay," replied Kuzuha with uncertainty in her voice. She quickly blushed and looked at her feet. A short period of awkward silence arose. However Kuzuha realising that she can't stand it any longer, she just had to ask the burning question that seemed to confuse her.  
  
"Ummm...Fujio...may I ask you a question?" stumered Kuzuha. By now her face was red as an apple.  
  
"Yeah sure, what's on your mind Kuzuha?" said Fujio in a kind voice; she is still chopping but now she is chopping meat.  
  
Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock  
  
Another period of awkward silence, the chop noise seemed to be magnified by the sound clock. A pained expression arose from Kuzuha's face, as her inner self seemed to be fighting to understand her emotions. "Kuzuha? What was the question you wanted to ask me?" said Fujio finally breaking the painful silence. Still chopping.  
  
"Ummm.... what...do...you of my...my...my.... my..."  
  
"Sexuality?"  
  
Finishing off her sentence. A brief period of absolute silence arose, where Kuzuha's cheeks seemed to be radiating more heat than the sun.  
  
"I very confused about my sexuality, did I fall in love with the female Amawa-sensei or did I fall I love with Amawa Hibiki, the prevent bra-man?" Eyes trembling, sensing herself close to tears, she stopped.  
  
"I think you fell in love with the true form of Amawa-sensei, your heart and emotions never lies, even though it may not appear to be so."  
  
Said Fujio, now stopped chopping, she sat down next to Kuzuha on her bed and hugged her.  
  
"From the very first moment you meet sensei, a beautiful women, your heart just started pounding like crazy. After encouraging you, you were able to run your first 100 metres without falling" continued Fujio.  
  
"From that instance you realised that you do like sensei, however you are confused because she is a female and that thought is somewhat unimaginable. You are quick to understand that this relationship can never happen. However now you discover that you are wrong, this relationship can indeed happen, because Amawa is a male."  
  
"I understand now," said Kuzuha.  
  
"All my emotions up to this point in time has being true, even though, my judgment was hindered by obstacles. When I found out that sensei was a male, I was shocked initially, but then I realised that my emotions were right and I had real feeling for sensei."  
  
A slight pause  
  
"This occurs whenever I see bra-man, I always get a sense of happiness, like if I known him for a very long time, even though I was scared of him. However even though I was scared of him, I would always blush, this confused me even more back then. But I have finally understood my emotions. Thank you very much Fujio."  
  
Concluded Kuzuha, slightly teary and in a melancholy mood, still staring down at her feet.  
  
"I glad you are able to work out your emotions, believe in yourself and have confidence Kuzuha. Sensei will come back and when be does, we'll be happy to see him again. Even though he lied to us. So please do not worry" Said Fujio.  
  
Both of them continued to stare out the window in silence. The sunset was extremely beautiful from her floor. The large red sun glittered off the rising and lowering tides...  
  
Ding-dong! Ding-dong!  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Both of them jumped.  
  
"Geez...I was just enjoying this nice and cosy mood that we are in," said Fujio in a disappointed voice.  
  
"I wonder, who that could be?" said Fujio to herself  
  
She got up lazily and opened the door; standing outside was Akira.  
  
"Aki...ra...nice to see you...what a...pleasant surprise," stumered Fujio. A drop of sweat appeared on her head.  
  
"You know that if the security found you in the girl's dorm, you may face expulsion, after the incident with Amawa-sensei, the principal won't be too happy. She is again, scheming to kick every boy out of the school again."  
  
Fujio looking up and down the corridors nervously as if expecting some girl from the security department to appear, however it didn't happen.  
  
"Umm...I just dropped by to see how Kuzuha was doing?" said Akira in absolute his usual cool.  
  
"She is doing fine, I just had a chat with her and she is making progress in returning to her normal self again." Replied Fujio.  
  
"And how are you?" said Akira.  
  
Suddenly Akira's eyes meet Fuijo's. Their gazed are locked and as if drawn together by an invisible force, they walked closer, until they were centimetres apart. Unconsciously both of them are blushing and are red as a tomato. Suddenly, Akira snapped out the trance and looked away.  
  
"Sorry, about that" said Akira in a shaking voice.  
  
"Nah, its okay," replied Fujio.  
  
"I'll cya tomorrow Fujio okay?" Said Akira then he quickly left. Fujio stood there in silence wondering what just occurred. Her mouth and eyes still wide open and her expression still haven't change and her hands in the same goodbye pose.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there looking like a dork! Or are you gonna come in and eat dinner before it gets cold?" said Kuzuha with her big smile, her hands holding on to the pot with the chopped up meat, now smelling delicious.  
  
Fujio quickly recovering poked her tongue out at her blushed.  
  
"By the way Fujio, it is perfectly okay for you to chase after Akira again, I have no objections at all. So he is all yours, I fell in love with my one and only and I intend to keep it that way, I can only hope now that he will return."  
  
Fujio obviously speechless smiled and winked. Both of them realised that life may be harsh without Amawa-sensei's guidance, however life will continue to grow and strive, just like the Sakura tree. 


	3. The New Sensei From Hell

I Me My! Strawberry Eggs (Chapter 3)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any further developments of this anime. I don't wish to make a profit from this story, however I like to think I have made a personal gain from writing this story. Please read and enjoy! (  
  
N.B.: This chapter may be very long, because there will be quite a lot of things going on. Since my English isn't too good, this chapter may not reach its full potential, so if you don't understand any parts of this or feel it was been written badly, feel free to drop me an email or address this issue in review. Constructive and Critical comments are gladly welcome. Thank you all for reading my stories.  
  
Chapter 3: The New Sensei From Hell  
  
"Hey, wait up Kuzuha!" shouted Fujio  
  
Having heard; Kuzuha slowed down. Today again was a very nice day, cloudless again. It seems that whenever Kuzuha is in a good mood, the day is usual good.  
  
"Hello, how are ya feeling today?" said Kuzuha in her usual happy and optimistic tone.  
  
Panting heavily, Fujio replied, "Did ya hear about the new female athletics teacher the school hired recently?"  
  
Kuzuha raised an eyebrow and then shook her head, she is usually always the last to hear any gossip and information concerning her schoolmates or school related information. Again this is due to her clumsiness.  
  
"Well she is starting today and also I heard that she is gonna replace Amawa-sensei's class. The boys overheard this when they wired up the principle's office. Like the last time when we were doing physical examinations."  
  
A pissed off looked crossed her face as she recalled that event, however it was quickly overtaken by a mild blush.  
  
For the next few minutes both girls walked in silence staring at the ground hugging their folders tightly.  
  
Finally, Kuzuha broke the silence, "I wondering what this new athletics teacher will be like?"  
  
"Apparently, I heard that from the boys, the principal gave her the job straight away without any form of detailed interview and/or test. Personally I think she'll be really similar to the Principal." Replied Fujio in a worried voice.  
  
"I am really worried about that fact, I have a gut feeling that this is part of principle's plan in making Seitou Sannomiya School an all girls scho..." Continued Fujio.  
  
"Ah! I've finally managed to catch up with you guys," interrupted Akira.  
  
Akira is the typical athletic type, in most sport classes; everyone would be tired out, except Akira. He would still be running and running. Likewise today, he caught up with Fujio and Kuzuha without breaking sweat or any signs of panting.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Said Akira again in a pleasant tone.  
  
Impulsively Fujio looked down at her feet and started to blush. Kuzuha feeling that the air around them has become tense; elbowed Fujio to say something to Akira who also has stopped talking and now also was inspecting his shoes.  
  
Finally gathered enough courage, Fujio asked,"umm.... so, what's the new athletics teacher like, I heard mixed gossip regarding her."  
  
Akira now suddenly looked very pissed off replied," well from the tape we recorded while ears dropping on her interview, she seems to resemble the vice principal the most." Akira now red with rage tried to continue.  
  
"We heard her say that she we'll do her best to suppress the animal instinct in males and do her best to protect her divine females from getting corrupting by male students.  
  
A Slight pause occurred, where all three looked at their shoes. It seems they are going downhill now.  
  
"The principle has given her special powers to kick out any male student which she suspect is plotting anything nasty..." finished Akira.  
  
"Hmm...that doesn't sound to good for you guys, but it might provide a peace of mind for us," joked Fujio.  
  
Attempting to match that lame joke, Akira continued, "well we gotta think of something that will save our own skin, we are still humans you know, but you girls are out of this world," countered Akira.  
  
"God! I hate her propaganda she should be shot. Maybe if we hired a hitman that would solved the problem."  
  
Continued Akira in a jokingly tone. However he realised that there was a half-truth to it, he thought that would be probably the last resort if all else fails.  
  
Now reaching the shortcut to school sign, the trio turned right and entered the place where the two annoying perverts lives and one special pervert used to live.  
  
"What'cha what?" Said Ba-chan, the resident's landlord.  
  
Kuzuha replied in a worrying tone, "any news on sensei?"  
  
Ba-chan, now sitting crossed legged on a nearby sofa rubbed her temple gently and replied,  
  
"He is doing well...apparently the news was quickly censored out and his reputation was not damaged extensively. Hence I was able to find a job at Tokyo University for him teaching athletics. Cause I knew a professor long time ago that also taught Engineering." A slight pause, before Ba-chan continued.  
  
"However he might he shunned here for a long time, if he decides to come back...If he does decide to comeback he'll have to face Chieko Sannomiya again."  
  
"Who is Chieko Sannomiya?" asked the trio simultaneously  
  
"Chieko Sannomiya, is the name of the currently principal." Replied Ba- chan.  
  
"Anyways, you students better get to school quickly else ya going to be late. Anyways have fun meeting your new teacher." With that Ba-chan winked and hopped off.  
  
Leaving the trio to the wrath of Mori and Tofu, who are smirking in their usual way. Fujio now really pissed off by Mori's hungry eyes decided to send them into orbit around the moon.  
  
"Where are we going?" shouted both of them as they flew out of the house, making a hole in the roof in the process, disappearing a second later with a wink of a star.  
  
Kuzuha now looking genuinely scared said in a tiny voice, "umm.... we are late again guys"  
  
"Sorry sensei! We got hold up on the way here," said all three of them simultaneously in a frightened voice while bowed down to the new teacher, who has not revealed her identity to them.  
  
Scared to lookup they stared down at their shoes, until the sensei said," Well explain yourselves Kuzuha, Akira and Fujio" in a sadistic tone.  
  
All three of them looked up. The instant they looked up, they wish they had not. The lady, if you can call it a lady was short, dressed in a rather disgusting way that revealed the rolls of fat underneath her large shirt that seem to roll over each other as she spoke.  
  
Her face seemed like it has been the aftermath of a battle and her hair smelled like it hasn't being washed for a very long time. Akira began to turn green, while Kuzuha and Fujio were beyond green and were on the edge of throwing up.  
  
Since they came late, they were forced to sit in the front row, because all the other rows away from her was occupied by people who has turned equally green as Akira. All three of them sat down and stared at their empty desks.  
  
"Now today we will be learning the theory behind how the human body operates when you exercise. This knowledge is necessary since it will give you an understanding of the basic concepts on the anatomy of the human body and also methods to reduce stress on your body as well when you exercise. Said Motoki-sensei in a high-pitched tone, which just happens to be her normal voice.  
  
Everyone replied, "yes, Motoki-sensei," however inside they are really wanted her to get out of room. Her voice hurts their ears and the smell seems to making them delirious and also looking at her; hurts their eyes.  
  
The lesson went by extremely slowly, with many mishaps and also a few outbursts among the male portion of students, whom were promptly sent out to the principles office to be punished for disobeying Motoki-sensei.  
*** "Hey Mori, did ya hear about the new sensei at the Seitou Sannomiya school. You wanna go check out whether she has potential?" said Tofu in a desperate way.  
  
"Umm...would I be able to check out the girls in school uniforms?" replied Mori over the phone, his tone unreadable to Tofu  
  
"I heard the school have released a new school uniform for girls and they are gonna parade like today; cat walk style." Lied Tofu with a smirk.  
  
Tofu shouted over the obvious noise of nose bleeding, "Yah Serious! God! I just love girls in uniform, so cute and sexy. They make my world go round and round...I coming home right now, prepare the digital camera and camcorder."  
  
"I going to make you guys go round and round soon, but after you guys see the new sensei" said Ba-chan after tapping into Tofu's conversation with Mori. Ba-chan chuckled in an evil way.  
***  
  
"Hey Kuzuha!" shouted Seiko while shaking her at the same time.  
  
"Wake you, you feel asleep in Motoki-sensei's class," shouted Seiko still shaking her, but now harder.  
  
"Huh?? Where am I...oh! Hello Seiko...did I fall asleep?" said a confused Kuzuha.  
  
"Yes, you feel asleep and that's good...listening to that old hag...probably killed the majority of my brain cells. Now I feel like I can't add two numbers together now." Replied Seiko with a small laugh.  
  
"Anyways...where is Akira?" said Kuzuha again.  
  
"Ummm...he got sent to the principals office, because he threw a paper aeroplane at sensei...I don't blame him...he was bored out of brains. That baka always seems to be asking for trouble." Replied Seiko with a fist in the air and gritting teeth.  
  
"Anyways...he'll be okay," Seiko quickly asserted.  
*** "Did you know why you are here Akira?" said the principal monotonously with her hands propped against her chin.  
  
Akira standing tall and looking seriously is a sharp contrast to the person standing beside him, who happens to be Motoki-sensei. Her face has an evil look and she is leaning against the table, which takes her seem a lot shorter than she was originally.  
  
"Yes Chieko-sensei, I am terrible sorry for this morning behaviour." Said Akira defiantly. Even though he is apologetic, his eyes however say otherwise.  
  
"Boys like you should be expelled from this high school, you (boys) are the core problem to the ailing reputation of this school. Since the debacle of Amawa-sensei, I am under a lot of stress to raise the reputation of this school to the outstanding reputation we had before. If not for the justice system of this school...I would've have expelled you without hesitation...since I can't do that, you are going to do clean up duties for the rest of this term. UNDERSTAND!!" shouted Chieko-sensei.  
  
Akira boiling with rage and is about to explode any second acknowledged his punishment without any comment and then walked out.  
  
"STOP! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!" screeched Chieko-sensei.  
  
"STOP!! I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT AGAIN!!" she screeched again.  
  
The door closed with a loud bang, Motoki-sensei said, "That kid is fairly stubborn, I break him soon or later," She chuckled deviously.  
  
"You do that Motoki! I want him to kiss my shoes next time without hesitation...Anyways you're dismissed, good work. I give you a bonus on top of your already high salary."  
  
Motoki-sensei's eyes lit up and she shook her head with joy and bowed then exited.  
  
Chieko-sensei paced round the room and then said to herself, "I will succeeded in turning this place into a all girls high and get rid of those devils forever, yes forever!! Along with the superintendent!"  
*** "Hey Tofu, where is the uniform parade gonna be held?" Asked Mori as he crept through the ventilation system to the female stuff bathroom.  
  
"Ummm...actually...I heard it was cancelled due to strong wind," Came a reply somewhere ahead of him.  
  
"What!! You serious!!...I came here for nothing!" moaned Mori.  
  
"Well, we do get to see the new sensei...Ba-chan told me she looks really hot." Replied Tofu with drools falling about of mouth.  
  
"I guess that makes up for it then." Replied Mori in a sad tone.  
  
"Anyways we are here...get the equipment ready," said Tofu drooling with anticipation.  
  
"I stole Ba-chan's invisible cloak, so we can look on without getting caught." Replied Mori.  
  
"Good work Mori! We can now enjoy the pleasure," said Tofu. The thought made his nose have a major haemorrhage.  
  
They sat there silently; soon they heard the noise of the door creak open, the sound sent shivers down their spines. As a result they started to drool and nose bleed.  
  
Motoki-sensei stepped in and both Mori and Tofu's mouth crashed to the ground, their nose are now really bleeding.  
  
All of a sudden they started screaming and rolling on the ground shouting, "Ah!! My eyes!!" as she took off her pants and shirt in front of them slowly, the layers of fat and also the ugliness of her face are permanently branded into their eyes as they looked on in absolute horror, scarring them for life.  
  
The invisibility cloak also was made from soundproof materials; hence she can't hear them scream. A second later both of them passed out from shock and also lack of oxygen.  
  
After Motoki-sensei finished doing her business she left. Suddenly the front window opened and Ba-chan hopped in. Pressing a button on her remote both Mori and Tofu appeared before his eyes. They were hugging each other, with a look that can freak anyone out. Ba-chan sighed and shook her head and said in a sad tone  
  
"You guys will never learn right?"  
*** "Kuzuha! Kuzuha! Kuzuha!" shouted Fujio as she ran up to catch her best friend, who was walking home.  
  
"Huh? Wassup Fujio?" Akira got into deep trouble with the principal and I am afraid that he might do something that he regrets later. He is not talking to me." Cried Fujio hugging Kuzuha.  
  
"Ummm...lets call him when we get h...." Replied Kuzuha soothing her friend.  
  
"They is no need," interrupted a voice behind them. It was voice of Akira's. Fujio looked up and cried.  
  
"I am sorry for ignoring you today...forgive me okay." Before Fujio could react Akira bent over and kissed Fujio on the lips. Fujio in a state of shock and speechlessness stared at him with her mouth open.  
  
"I promise I won't get expelled, you can have my word," continued Akira. With that last comment, he walked off towards his dormitory. 


End file.
